


Breakfast

by j2xmisha



Category: Castiel/dean - Fandom, Domestic Destiel - Fandom, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean/Castiel - Freeform, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff and Smut, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:19:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5210750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j2xmisha/pseuds/j2xmisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas wants to make breakfast for Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

It was about 8am when Cas woke up and with a warmth beside him. He looked over to see Dean fast asleep with his head turned away from him face down in his pillow.   
The blanket was covering him from the waist down showing off his smooth back and shoulder blades. Cas couldn’t help but smile, he then slowly slid out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and made his way back to the bed. He slowly crawled back on the bed and on top of Dean while staying on top of the covers.

While lying on top of him he slowly and gently began kissing his back and shoulders all over and burying his face in Dean's neck as Dean started to stir. Dean turned his head over to the right and tried to go back to sleep. Cas began kissing his exposed neck and breathing in the scent of Dean. He whispered in Dean's ear "Dean?" "Dean, wake up" "Hmm?" was all Dean managed to say. "What do you want for breakfast?" Cas asked him, then he slowly started kissing Dean's shoulders then down his spine waiting for him to respond. When he was halfway down Dean's back gently giving him soft lingering kisses, Dean turned around and was now lying on his back looking down at Cas.

Cas looked up at him and smiled and slowly and gently kissed his way up Dean's stomach and chest. When he got to the top of his chest he just rested his head on his shoulder and Dean started slowly rubbing his back. Cas asked him again "What would you like for breakfast?” ”You" Dean replied. Cas lifted his head and smiled lovingly at Dean looking at every perfect feature of his beautiful face. He ran his hand through Dean's soft hair and massaged his scalp while kissing his cheek. 

"You need to eat some real food, so what will it be?" "I want you" Dean replied in a soft voice. Cas looked down at Dean still with a hand in his hair and kissed his nose, and then gently kissed his lips. Dean gently kissed back. Then Cas moved to his cheek again then his neck while whispering "How about toast and eggs with coffee?" That's when Dean flipped them over so he was on top of Cas and said "How about breakfast in bed?” Cas just smiled up at Dean they kissed some more but a little more passionate this time. Dean's tongue slowly made its way into Cas's mouth and make out session began. After a few minutes Cas pulled back panting "Dean I want to make you breakfast so get up". Dean was now kissing and sucking Cas's neck.  
So Cas flipped them back over and peppered kisses all over Dean's face. "I love you so much" he said laying his forehead against Dean's. They were now both on top of the covers and Cas was slowly making his way off of Dean when Dean hooked his legs around Cas's waist. Cas was supporting himself over Dean looking down at him. Cas then puts his lips right on Dean's ear and whispers "Stop it". Dean kisses Cas's shoulder and hugs Cas to him. He then slowly grinds himself up into Cas. Cas lifts his head and breathes out a moan. "Dean...stop" Cas says as Dean slowly grinds into him again pulling Cas closer to him. Dean starts to grind faster and steadier and starts to pant as Cas looks down at him and lovingly kisses his cheek running his hand through his light brown hair again. Then as Dean gets into a steady rhythm Cas starts panting and buries his face into Dean's neck.

Cas is grinding into Dean now meeting his rhythm and they are moaning each other’s name. With one hand Dean reaches down and wraps a hand around both of their members and starts jerking them off together. Cas keeps one hand in Dean's hair and reaches with the other hand to wrap his hand around Dean's busy hand and they jerk each other off together.  
As they are thrusting hard into each other Dean takes his free hand and smacks Cas's ass making Cas whine into Dean's ear. It isn't long and they cum at the same time all over their stomachs. They just lay their motionless regaining their strength and coming down from their high. When he has finally regained himself he says "Can I go make you some breakfast now?"...'Sure' Dean says with a smile. Cas smiles down at Dean and very softly gives a lingering kiss to Dean's lips. “I love you too” Dean says as Cas pecks him on the lips one last time before he rolls off of Dean and goes to clean up and put on some clothes them begins breakfast. Dean later also rolls out of bed and also cleans up puts on some clothes and brushes his teeth.

He makes it to the kitchen fixes his cup of coffee and then makes Cas a cup and hands it to him while he is waiting on the toast. "Thank you" Cas says "No thank you"  
Dean says as he sits at the table. Cas then brings over their plates and sits Dean's in front of him. He then looks at Dean and grabs his head and gives him short pecks on the mouth which somehow turn into long deep kisses. They pull away from each other and Cas sits beside Dean and then smile and begin eating. When they are done Cas says "Well what should we do today?" Deans just smiles at him over his coffee and says "Well I figured we should finish what we started" Cas just looks at him with an amused look saying "Oh really?" "Yeah" says Dean as he slowly gets up and takes Cas by the hand. Cas puts what is left of his coffee down and walks towards Dean.

"Round 2 takes place in the shower" Dean says while looking playfully at Cas. "Then to the shower we go" Cas says as he grabs Dean's ass.   
That was a very fun and very exhausting day.


End file.
